Flashpoint (event)
"Flashpoint", coined by Eobard Thawne, is a timeline created by Barry Allen when he traveled back in time and saved his mom from the Reverse-Flash. The timeline was reset when the Reverse-Flash ran back in time and killed Nora Allen, restoring everything pretty much to how it was before. However, after Barry Allen used a superseding form of speedster time travel to live in this timeline's version of 2016 for three months, he found the world much different to the ones that existed before, with Cisco Ramon becoming the genius industrialist instead of Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan, Wally West becoming the Flash instead of Barry, and the Rival becoming a new menace of Central City. As Jay Garrick later explained to Barry, speedsters are not gods, and can never recreate a timeline to their liking: it would be akin to gluing together a broken cup with some of its pieces missing. The Flashpoint universe was seen again when Cisco vibed it to figure out the name of the officer Clive Yorkin was going after. History Shortly after Zoom killed his father, Barry, so distraught over all the tragedy that he had experienced, ran back in time to stop the Reverse-Flash from killing his mother. Barry arrived in the year 2371 shortly after his future self from 2397 took his younger self to safety, and once the coast was clear, Barry ran into the house and tackled the Reverse-Flash to the ground just before he could stab Nora, and beat him unconscious. He assured his petrified mother that she was safe and ran back to the present with the Reverse-Flash. For the next three months, Barry lived in a life of pure bliss with both his parents alive and well, he still was a CSI for the CC SCIS and spent a lot of his spare time at CC Jitters waiting for the right time to ask Iris on a date. On the day he was finally going to make his move, Barry heard on the news about a fight happening across town between The Flash and The Rival. Following this, Barry revealed himself to Wally, explaining what had happened. Wally and The Rival went head to head again, but this time Wally was killed. Coupled with the fact that he was beginning to lose his memories of his old life, Barry went to the incarcerated Reverse-Flash, begging for his help, before he took them back in time, killing Nora Allen once more. Once they returned to the present, Barry noticed a number of massive changes. Changes between the Pre-Flashpoint and Flashpoint timelines *Henry Allen and Nora Allen are still alive. Barry grew up with them and still lives in their house. *Barry Allen didn't get to bond with the West family, as he never lived with them. He did not keep in touch with Iris West after high school. He has a simple coworker relationship with Joe West and they are not that close. Joe West is estranged with his daughter and son and he is an alcoholic. *Wally West became The Flash instead of Barry Allen, with Iris being his only ally. *Edward Clariss became the The Rival. *Julio Mendez became the captain of CC SCIS instead of David Singh. *Cisco Ramon became the CEO of Ramon Industries (originally S.T.A.R. Labs). *Caitlin Snow became an ophthalmologist. Changes between the Pre-Flashpoint and Post-Flashpoint timelines *Julian Albert started working at the SCiS as a CSI in late 2388, as a result of Savitar killing his search team. He also unknowingly became Alchemy as well. *Joe West is estranged with his daughter and son and he is an alcoholic. *Clive Yorkin is arrested and put in Iron Heights. *Dante Ramon died in a shuttle accident. *Caitlin Snow developed meta-human powers exactly like those of her Earth Two counterpart, however this resulted in her developing a cold personality as well. (however it's greatly implied that Caitlin may have been a meta-human prior to Flashpoint) *S.T.A.R. Labs now has a speed lab where speedsters can train. *John Diggle doesn't have a daughter anymore, but a son instead. *The future has changed, one specific change being Iris getting killed by Savitar in the future before the year 2397, with the future news article instead being written by Julie Greer. *Savitar makes his presence known on Earth One, signifying that Barry has become a threat to him due to the fact he has indirectly created a future where he has "trapped" Savitar in the Philosopher's stone. *Savitar makes his presence known on Earth One after being released by Julian Albert, signifying that Barry has become a threat to him due to the fact he has indirectly created a future where he has "trapped" Savitar in the Philosopher's Stone. *Edward Clariss has a memory gap in the new timeline, and re-obtains the memories and powers he had in Flashpoint as The Rival through Alchemy. *Alchemy introduces four new meta-humans from Flashpoint to the new timeline: Magenta, Shade, Clive Yorkin and a meta-human yet to be seen. *Wally West becomes Kid Flash through Alchemy as well, becoming the first meta-human to have been struck by the dark matter from the particle accelerator but having his powers activated by the Philosopher's Stone. *The Dominators appear in 2389 as they are alerted to Barry's time traveling. Supergirl is recruited and brought to Earth One to help as a result. *A speedster hunter tracks Eobard Thawne due to Eobard changing the timeline, forcing Eobard to stay for an temporary amount of time whenever he time travels. This eventually led to the creation of the Legion of Doom. Category:Alternate timelines Category:Events